Could something blossom here?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: 2 friends plus a romance - what will happen in their lives: will it be all good, or jsut bad? will the romance flourish or sputter out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this is the first chapter and I don't believe it will follow any of the events really in OOTP HBP or DH – just letting you know **

**Also, this is sort of an introductory chapter, there will be a more related chapter next, I just needed to set the scene – that's if I get positive reviews!**

Celebration. That's what the entire Wizarding World is doing at the minute – rejoicing about the _real_ death of Voldemort, there is no **way** he can return. And Harry, Ron and Hermione are cooped up in their dormitory, knowing that Harry is going to be stalked by the paps whenever they leave – for the rest of his life probably!

"Time to face the music – well the paps!" Harry says, groaning but still smiling ecstatically at the demise of his worst enemy. Hermione encases Harry in a huge hug for a long moment, until Ron clears his throat and they break apart.

"Haha Ron – ok then, lets go!" Harry states and with that, the 3 of them walk out of the dorm, out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall, where every single person in there rushes over to Harry when he enters, the press at the forefront.

"Mr Potter, you have defeated the greatest Dark wizard the world has ever faced, how do you feel?"

"Harry, he's gone – what's next?"

"Defeating a dark wizard at just 16, we really appreciate your efforts – the entire world is behind you, how do you find this?"

The questions come at Harry from all angles, Hermione and Ron hiding behind him just incase they get noticed – with Harry in front of them, there is no chance of that! Hermione thinks, Harry's done _all_ of this: the entire wizarding world saved by him, at such a tender age, of just barely 16. They had all been on the run for almost a year, now Harry can settle down and be with his family.

Harry, followed by Hermione and Ron, makes his way through the thongs of people, to a group of those special people in his life: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, the twins and all the rest of the Weasleys all free from persecution now _finally_! Sirius had been given a full pardon by the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he could celebrate this – but first he had to hug his godson, the person who meant more to him than ANY other person in the world.

"Harry, you did it!" Sirius exclaims, before giving Harry a hug – he'd received hundreds of hugs in the last few hours!

"Well done Harry," Tonks says.

"Thanks Harry – and you two Hermione and Ron," Remus says.

"Yeah thanks," everyone else recites.

The trio smile and laugh, rejoicing at the death.

"Harry, I have something I need to talk to you about – will you come into this little room?" Sirius asks Harry.

"Sure thing mate!" Harry replies, to a ruckus of laughs.

They walk into a little anti-chamber, a place of relative quietness, where Sirius places his hands on Harry's shoulders, looking him in the eye.

"Harry, I've been given a full pardon, and I have a proposition for you: would you like to come and live with me, Remus and Tonks? They have already accepted, but the one person I definitely want is you – to make up for all those years I missed out on you, as well as keeping that promise I made you in year 3."

Harry stands here, shell shocked at the events – he knew he wanted to join Sirius, but he didn't know whether or not Sirius would want _him_ there.

"Sirius I'd love to join you – I want to be a family – now come on lets celebrate and go buy a house tomorrow!" Harry replies to which Sirius grins widely, before grabbing Harry in a warm bear hug.

"Sirius this house is _perfect_!" Harry exclaims to Sirius who seems pretty damn keen on it himself.

"What do you think Remus, Tonks?" Sirius asks his best friend and his wife.

"We're so happy with this place – if you want it, we do too!"

The large 3 story house is on the edge of the small town where Hermione lives with her dentist parents, just round the corner from Ron's house. Large, spacious rooms, with the ground floor being open plan, the house is perfect for the 4 of them – Sirius had already allocated the entire top floor to Remus and Tonks for their own personal living space.

"How much is this house again?" Sirius asks the goblin estate agent Gringotts send to show him the property.

"It is 456,000 galleons, which would leave 256,567,936,111 galleons plus an assortment of sickles and knuts in your account. If you wish, I can make the transaction now – if this is the property you wish to buy." The goblin replies – Harry astounded at the amount of money in his godfather's account: god if that's how much _Sirius _had, how much does _he_ have: the Potter fortune is almost 134% larger than the Black one.

"well, I've consulted with my housemates, and I think we'll take it – deduct the money now, and I would like my special chequebook for the Muggle world please, because we need to go do some SHOPPING!"

The goblin rolls his eyes at Sirius' enthusiasm whilst Harry turns to Hermione the person he brought along to shield him from the press and also to ask her opinion on the house – she loves it.

"Harry I know the BEST place for you to get yourself some furniture – if that's alright Sirius?" Hermione says.

"Sure thing Hermione, could we get an entire house worth's (times 2) from there – Muggle shopping gives me a headache!" Sirius says, and Hermione explains the location of the shop before Sirius takes them there via side long apparation.

It is Harvey Nichols, and Tonks exclaims in delight at the clothes in the window Hermione shows them the way up to the furniture section (thankfully, Harry thinks, they have managed to leave the paps behind at the house yet it wont take them long to locate them _again_) but gets distracted on the way in the woman's clothes.

"Hermione, how long does it take to get up to the 5th floor in a stupid shop – this is why you only have one story shops _and _the thing you want below the stupid clothes!" Sirius says, getting a bit faux-crabby. Hermione and Tonks take the hint and they carry on to the furniture.

"What do you think of this Hermione?" Harry asks and she gives him her opinion.

Pretty quickly, they have their entire houses furniture, and Sirius heads over to the Muggle saleswoman to pay.

"That will be £456,888 then please – cheques or credit cards accepted." She says and Sirius pretends to be outraged before filling in the cheque (with some help from Harry) and handing it over.

"thank you sir, your furniture will be delivered to 34 Well Lane in the next few hours between 1pm and 8pm. Please be in. have a nice day now!" she shows them down to the lift, where Sirius has some difficulty pressing the ground button, with Remus, Tonks, Hermione and Harry having to show him many times."

Finally, they get out of the shop, and Sirius shows them down a little alleyway before apparating them all back to their new house.

"Wanna come in Hermione?" Harry asks as he reaches the front door of his new house.

"Sure thing, I'll just ring my mum and dad to let them know I wont be home till later" Hermione replies, digging her mobile phone out of her bag.

They walk in the house, and up the stairs to Harry's new room.

"So," Hermione says, "What do you want to do?"

Please review!

Vicky xxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Thanks for the reviews people left – much appreciated!**

**A/N: I realised in the first chapter that I said they were on the run from Voldemort but I decided that they couldn't be because the Trace would still be on them – sorry about that. Also someone asked me whether Dumbledore was dead or alive – he's going to be alive, he wasn't killed off by Snape. Incidentally, Snape isn't dead either – if you want a list of who is dead or not, PM me! And my explanation is almost as long as the chapter!**

"Well, I was thinking we could look at my room, and like plan where we put stuff – also, we could begin to unpack my moving boxes if you wouldn't mind – it's boring but I need someone like you to help – Sirius would just chuck it anywhere and Ron, well you know what _he's_ like!" Harry says to Hermione who nods and smiles in agreement.

"Sure thing Harry lets do that!"

With that an owl enters the open window that is an ornate piece of craftsmanship –a bay with patterned glass that lets the person inside see out perfectly but make it more difficult to see in from the outside. A brown tawny owl that flies straight to Hermione and begins pestering her until she takes the letter off her.

"It's from my Aunt and Uncle – I sent them an owl the other day and they've just replied! My cousin, Derrick, is planning on proposing soon and I wanted to know when the wedding will be."

"Hermione," Harry says, "Usually, to have a wedding, there needs to be as proposal _first_!"

"Oh yeah!" she unfurls the letter and reads it out loud:

_Dear Hermione,_

_We have received your letter and are replying with your owl – is that what you wanted us to do? Anyway, Derrick proposed to Gabrielle_

"Whoo! My best (Muggle) friend is gonna be my cousin in law!" Hermione yells

_Last night and she accepted. The wedding will be arranged so you are not at school, so can attend. Can't wait to see you again. _

"Oops, can't read that bit out!" Hermione tells Harry who says, "What bit"

(The Part Says):

_How are you getting on in your quest to become the girlfriend of Harry Potter._

"Carrying on then!" Hermione says to distract Harry

_We love you – could you also tell your parents that the constant arguing is not good for you and that they should stop._

_Lastly, incase we don't communicate before your 17__th__ birthday, happy birthday and we shall have your present for when you next visit!_

_All our love _

_Aunt Sally and Uncle Colin_

"That's sweet" Harry says but still tries to lunge for it, discreetly of course, to read the bit she wouldn't read out. She runs and he follows, grabbing her but she manages to keep the letter out of reach, all the while both of them are laughing hysterically.

Downstairs, Sirius, Tonks and Remus are listening to the ruckus:

"Well, I think they'll make a perfect couple when they find out they love each other!" Sirius says proudly.

"have to agree with you there Sirius!" Tonks says.

"You know what, I think they're too young, get over yourselves, they're friends and I doubt that they'll escalate to dating!" Remus disagrees.

"Well whatever happens, we'll be watching!" Sirius says in a spy like voice!

Upstairs, Hermione takes the letter and places it under her top so Harry wont get it: it works and even though he tries to tickle it out of her, she doesn't budge.

"fine, you win, now will you help me plan out the furniture positions?"

"Ok," Hermione says, but keeps the letter hidden incase it's a trick.

They decide the desk should go near the window, the bed in the corner. The wardrobe should be along the back wall and the sofa facing the wall where the TV will be (Harry has persuaded Sirius to buy a house with electricity for home comforts such as the TV, lights and heating in the winter!)

"Wow, Hermione, you're a real slave driver when you get going, this is gonna look GREAT!" Harry exclaims, about 2 hours after they began – the moving boxes have been placed in correspondence to the article of furniture going there.

"Well, we've got about 30 minutes before the furniture gets here, shall we go downstairs and grab a bite to eat?"

"With what Hermione? We've got no utensils or food at the minute – or if we have food it's like stuff that needs to be cooked when we get the cooker!"

"You really are a Muggle aren't you! Sirius can cook whatever there is with a wave of his wand – or I could do it because if an under age witch or wizard performs magic in a legally aged household, it's undetectable!"

Harry wishes he had known that all the time he went to the Burrow – he could have been performing magic! Well, he doesn't think, to be honest, the Ministry would mind a bit of underage wizardry from the boy who saved them all.

Harry and Hermione rush downstairs to the kitchen to ask Sirius to make something with the food he bought earlier in Harvey Nichols. He obliges and soon Harry and Hermione are both sat down around a plate of garlic bread slices. There are an odd number, so Harry valiantly gives it to Hermione, with Tonks and Sirius exchanging looks and raised eyebrows and Remus just faux laughing at the pair of pairs!

There is a knock at the door and Sirius runs through to answer it – he has been more excited about this than anything recently – besides the death of Voldemort and Harry coming to live with him.

The delivery guys pile the ready assembled furniture up in the hall before leaving: Remus, Tonks and Sirius get straight to work on flying it through the air to it's intended location – within less than 10 minutes they are done and the house is beginning to have a welcoming homey feel.

"Let's go deal with your stuff Harry!" Hermione says and they run upstairs to pile books on the bookcase, clothes into the wardrobe, parchment and quills onto the desk.

Pretty soon it's 6.30pm and Hermione has to go home for dinner:

"Thanks Harry for a great day – see you tomorrow!" she says and gives him a hug, leaving him dazed for some reason.

Sirius and Tonks are watching from the doorway at this sign of endearment – more eyebrow wiggling commences!

"Remus we need to go unpack now!" Tonks says to her husband and he gets up from the chocolate brown leather sofa he was sat on trying to turn on the television.

Harry shuts the door and goes and stands in his room where just minutes ago, the girl he is best friends (+ maybe more) with was standing.

Hermione walked in her front door to nobody home – quell surprise! Both her parents were still working so Hermione arranged her own tea before completing her Transfiguration essay watching a programme about finding your true love. Well she had _found_ it, now what to do about it?

**Thanks for reading – 5 more reviews and I will update soon!**

**Vicky xx **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry sits down next to Remus and grabs the television remote off him.

"Remus, you have to press the big red button to turn it on first!" Harry says laughing – Tonks looks over and smiles at the bonding between her husband and her cousins god-son in law!

"Remus, tell Harry your news about next year," Tonks says pointedly to her husband who looks a bit red faced and says:

"No dear, lets wait till this moving in dinner party Sirius is planning for tomorrow!" he replies and she pouts but doesn't carry on pressing him.

"Remus, tell me!" Harry pleads but Remus shakes his head and says:

"So what do you want to watch then?"

Harry clicks the button for the guide and looks through:

"Well on bbc1, there is Eastenders – a soap for women really, shouting and screaming! Bbc2 is Gardners World – boring – ITV1 is Coronation Street – like Eastenders but set in Manchester. Channel 4 is Big Brother which is a reality show where weird people go and live in a house. Channel 5 is CSI: Miami, where there are crimes and these people go to the scene where it happened and find evidence to get the people who committed the crime. I watched it last summer – it was pretty good!"

"But what are the other 94 channels?" Remus asks, confused.

"They're different channels but these are the basic channels that everyone gets – the others I'll explain about in a few days when you get used to it. Oh yeah, Sirius!" Harry says, shouting the last bit.

Sirius pops his head through the doorframe and says:

"You want me Harry?"

Harry nods, "Yeah I was thinking, there's some really good channels on Sky, and if you get sky+ you can record the programmes. I was thinking, it's about £20 per month, do you want to get it? Oh yeah and what's for tea?"

Sirius looks thoughtful for a moment before saying:

"Whatever you want Harry, you can have whatever. Erm we're going to go down to that takeaway in town – you can go if you want because I don't think they'll appreciate our questions – so you can have whatever again! But before that we're sending owls off to some people for the dinner party I'm planning tomorrow – would you please help me write and send them off?"

Harry bobs his head up and down before clambering off the sofa which is easily the most comfortable he has ever sat on and walks through to the open room behind the kitchen where Sirius is sat with a pile of parchment and a few quills, with the pot of inks in the sentre of the table.

"Here's the list of people I'm inviting and here's the invite format – add or subtract stuff off it of course!" Sirius says before adding "I want this done within 5 minutes understand? Kidding!" he adds afterwards noticing the expression on Harry's face.

Harry laughs along before Sirius joins him to write the invites – Harry writes invites to Hermione, Ron, all the Weasleys, Dumbledore and McGonagall, Sirius to Snape (he _has_ to invite him, he did try and save Harry) Luna, Hagrid and Fleur (with Bill's).

"All done Sirius now – shall we send Hedwig, Ronky and Charlie off – one could do Hogwarts, one Hermione and the Weasleys and one Bill and Fleur and Luna?" Harry suggests.

"Brilliant idea Harry – Hedwig should do Hermione and the Weasleys, Ronky Hogwarts and Charlie Bill and Luna because he needs to have a rest!" Sirius finishes with a flourish of his hands.

They call the owls and send them off with the invites before Harry runs into the living room.

"Guys, what do you want – pizza, curry, chips, what?" Harry inquires to the married pair.

"We'll take whatever you're having – just order what you want enough for 4 people," Tonks says as Remus nods.

"Alright then, I'll take £25 quid that should be enough – I'll grab some drinks as well if you want?"

Sirius agrees, and Harry leaves the house to walk down the path through the large fore garden, through the wrought iron gates and down the road to the right towards the town where Hermione lives.

He walks into the main square and finds a few takeaways – he feels like pizza so that's what they'll have – and walks into the first one he sees.

Menu, menu, menu – where is it? He locates it on the far wall, and a margarita pizza is £4.00 for a 12" so if he gets 2 with chips that should be enough.

"Hello, I was wondering, could I please have 2 12" margarita pizzas and a large chips please? Also, which fizzy drinks do you have?"

The man behind the counter is one of those Italian dudes, who really love their food that they make – they care about the quality.

"Sure thank you, thank you, we sell 2l bottles of all varieties of coke, fanta and sprite. Would you like any?"

Harry ponders for a moment then says:

"Can I have a normal coke please and a sprite?"

The man obliges and says: "That will be £12.50 please and will be about 6 minutes if that is alright?"

Harry pays and then sits down on one of the hard metal chairs, thinking in his mind about his friends. Ron is really funny and has high spirits but can be a bit moody but Hermione, wow. She is kind, beautiful and has a brilliant heart – she's the one who has been there for him always.

Harry distracts himself thinking about Hermione's positive attributes and gets a start when the takeaway person taps him on the shoulder and says:

"Are you alright? Your food is ready – thank you for your visit and I hope to see you again!" he gives Harry a bow out of the shop as Harry picks up the bags of food, still in a daze.

He barely looks where he is going on the way back – is he really feeling these feelings for Hermione or is it just crush feelings, nothing when he looks? No, he doesn't agree with that – he must have feelings because why would he risk his friendship with her over a crush? The only problem, Harry thinks, is if he says how he feels and Hermione doesn't reciprocate them – maybe, not now, maybe at half term or something when he comes home, he should ask Sirius and Remus their opinion.

He enters the front door and Sirius says:

"How long? Did you get lost or something!" in a jokey tone, grabbing the food off Harry and running through to the kitchen to serve it up. Harry potters through, getting his thoughts clear – Sirius and Remus would pick up on it, especially if Tonks misses it, and they will pester him until he gives in – Harry doesn't want to say anything just incase the feelings disappear.

They eat, and Tonks looks through the channels, - "Channel surfing that's called" Harry informs her – before settling upon a new soap called One Tree Hill. Harry notices instantly why she chose it – the shirtless James Lafferty and Chad Michael Murray, but he himself gets distracted by Haley – she is the spitting image of Hermione.

"Feeling in love Harry?" Sirius teases, Harry shaking himself out of his retrieve.

"Of course Sirius – just like you and Deb eh?" Harry teases back which shuts Sirius up, to raucous laughter from Tonks and Remus.

Sirius puts away the plates after using magic to clean them off and dump the remnants of the food in the bin.

Harry settles down to watch the television, watching the trash but feeling love as he looks at his family beside him.

"Honey are you home?" Hermione's dad, Jack shouts.

"In here dad," Hermione replies, and her dad walks through and gives her a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie you ok? Harry settled in ok – did he choose that house around the corner?"

"Yeah they did, we went to Harvey Nichols and Sirius bought the entire houses furniture from there and we sorted it out before I went home. Just had some tea – this is a really good programme on at the minute, do you want to watch it?"

"No dearie, I'm watching the football – England are winning at the minute, 23 minutes goal by Defoe – I'll go and sit in the kitchen. Have you heard from your mum?"

"Ok dad and I haven't – have fun!"

Hermione settles down to watch One Tree Hill season 4 episode 2, just after where she finished last year – her cousin in law (almost) Gabrielle tapes it all for her every week so she can watch it when she returns.

The door opens and her mum walks in.

"hello Hermione, don't you have some homework to do?" she snaps, and Hermione instantly walks upstairs and opens her Transfiguration book – her mum thinks she needs to be doing homework _all_ the time, she doesn't realise that the scores she gets are already at the top, 'O' OWLs but she doesn't understand – her dad's more relaxed.

She stares at the essay question but doesn't read it whatsoever, she is thinking of Harry's face today, when she helped him sort his room – it was a sort of longing – maybe, just maybe… no. she's kidding herself – right?

Please review!

6 more and I will update!

N.B sorry about the football references if you don't follow it – I was watching the match when I wrote this and so I added it in! We are through! Celebrate – everybody in England clap your hands!

Vicky xx


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sits staring in her room all night, thinking about that look in Harry's eyes and analysing every possible reason that he could have looked like that – she hopes that the reciprocated feelings _is_ the answer, but she doesn't get her hopes up. She hears a tapping at her window and opens it: Hedwig flies in and drops an envelope on her bed, but doesn't fly straight back – she is obviously waiting for a reply.

Hermione opens the envelope and sees an invite inside. It goes:

_PARTY!_

_Sirius, Harry (well of course I'm the most important one) Remus and Dora would like to invite you, Hermione Granger, to a dinner party tomorrow evening at the new house. I love my room Hermione – thanks, I love you! Please come – I couldn't face it without you._

_Lots of love _

_Harry xx_

Is this what I think it is, or is it just a generic style letter? Does he love me really, or is it just make up? I have no idea and I don't know. Maybe, if I send back the invite and if he wasn't meant to write this, he could explain that to me. If he does, then maybe? Hermione thinks all of this thoroughly through, before writing a response.

_Dear Harry_

_Of course I would love to come – did you mean to write this on the invite or not? I mean, we can talk about it, if you want? See you tomorrow morning, bright and early._

_Love_

_Hermione._

She sends it back with Hedwig, and retires to bed, thinking she needs her beauty sleep!

Harry is sitting at his new desk, with the window wide open, he needs to get Sirius to get some air con – it's boiling in here in Summer. Just then, Hedwig flies in, drops off an envelope before flying straight back out again. Harry opens the letter and sees the invite he sent. DAMN, he thinks, did I really write that on the invite – what if she didn't feel the same thing back and he humiliated himself when he didn't even realise he wrote that!

He reads her response and sighs, the tone of it sounds like she feels the same way btu wants an explanation – looks like his little chat with Sirius could be moving forwards a few weeks! Oh well, it is 11.34pm, he's seeing his, whatever she is to him at the minute, in the morning, he needs his beauty sleep because black eyes, _sooo _passé!

Hermione walks up to the front door and knocks – Tonks answers and says:

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing you often so don't bother knocking, just come in!" before flouncing off back upstairs, her robe trailing behind her (extremely) short nightdress that made Hermione blush just looking at it. But, as she thinks about it, has Tonks done something – there was something different about her that Hermione couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Harry you here?" Hermione calls and Harry emerges from the kitchen wearing a very fetching apron.

"Just making breakfast d'you want some?" he asks and she nods her head so he darts back into the kitchen to cook more: '_and he's probably embarrassed' _Hermione thinks, remembering the love stuff on his invite to her.

She wanders through – the place looks great! She decides to go and sit down and watch some of the One Tree Hill that is on in the morning, thinking that James Lafferty looks an awful lot like Harry.

"Oh yeah, we were watching that last night, Haley looks like…" Harry says, walking through from the kitchen but going bright red and not finishing his sentence.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione says but Harry refuses to answer – she thinks '_maybe it's like me yesterday – it's something about me'_ before deciding that she shouldn't assume things.

"Hermione!" Sirius exclaims, rushing forward to give her a hug before running faster to get to the fresh pot of coffee Harry had just put out. Soon, Harry has finished breakfast so the entire family (all of them felt that Hermione should be included, the amount of time she spent with them all, she had gone home for just over 13 hours in over 38, that showed something – to Sirius at least) sat down around the huge table to devour the delicious waffles Harry cooked up.

"Delicious Harry!" Hermione praises and he blushes – at once the cousins look at each other with a secret in their expression, whilst Remus just sits there not participating in the speculations.

"What?" Harry asks, noticing one of the secret looks.

"Nothing," Sirius says, with Tonks looking a little suspicious, in Harry's opinion but he drops it – he has to avoid the subject of the whole love thing with Hermione – that's going to be _pretty_ hard.

Harry thinks that he really must be stupid: he's been aware of his feelings changing for Hermione since the Yule Ball the other year now he looks back, but he only properly realised this maybe 2 weeks ago, so isn't this a bit early?

"Harry!" Hermione yells in his ear, then regrets it – what if he doesn't like it? Then she decides: if Harry loves me, he loves me for _me_ not anyone else so I may as well be myself.

'_I must try and stay off the topic of the invite until the Dinner Party – after all, that's fitting and before may result in some awkwardness at the party'_ Hermione prevaricates (decides)

They all potter off; Tonks and Remus upstairs, each with a little smile upon their face, a smile that only they know the secret behind, Sirius to the living room to watch the television – "Hey Harry, I'm getting the hang of this remote lark!" – and this left Hermione and Harry to clear up: at lwast they didn't have to talk.

By the time that the kids finish the washing up, Tonks and Remus come downstairs – it's obvious they (well Tonks) have some sort of action plan.

"Hermione, will you come up with me a minute, I need to get your opinion on something?" Tonks asks.

"Sure thing," Hermione says, thinking at least it will get her away from Harry for a second – the urge to kiss him is growing exponentially.

As soon as she has gone, Harry goes through to the main male adults in his life, and asks for some guidance.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys for a minute?" he asks, and instantly the duo stop mucking about and listen to the boy.

"Sure thing" Sirius says, with a look at Remus that says: I win you lose!

"Well, it's just, these last few weeks, well year or so if I'm honest, I've been a bit… different. I've been feeling something that I'm not entirely sure I _think _I should be feeling. It's pretty complicated."

"Uh-oh, well take your time Harry, we've got all day – well I do, I've got no girlfriend, yet!" Sirius says, with a grin at the end.

"I've been feeling romantic feelings for Hermione," Harry blurts out, and Sirius yells and punches the air.

"I'm right, you're wrong – SUCCCKKKAAA!" he yells, pointing at Remus.

"I never said I was against it, just that maybe that's not what is meant to happen."

"Worked for James and Lily – it works for Harry and Hermione!" Sirius retorts.

"I'm sorry, you've already been discussing this?" Harry asks, perplexed.

"These last few days, Sirius and Dora have been thinking that there is something between the two of you, I simply thought maybe as best friends you wouldn't make the leap – obviously you have!" Remus explains to Harry who grins.

"Aahhhh guys, you care that much – thanks" and he leans forward to give Sirius a hug. "Just one problem, what if she doesn't feel the same back?"

"Well, that's what Dora is doing now – but I honestly think she feels the same," Sirius says, a glint in his eye, could it be a tear?, at the first romantic feelings his godson has had.

Upstairs, Tonks and Hermione are chatting.

"Hermione, I was wondering, do you have any kind of romantic feelings towards Harry at all?"

Hermione blushes. "No… well yeah, is that alright? Do you think he feels the same back?" Hermione goes, lying then confessing the truth before launching into her personal self-doubt regime she is the master at.

"Hermione, have you seen the way he looks at you, it's like the pictures I've seen of Harry's parents, true love visible just from how they look at each other." Dora reassures her. "Now, I say, be cool for now, and at the Dinner Party tonight go upstairs and chat and sort things out ok?" she advises her young friend.

Hermione bursts into a massive grin and hugs Dora, leaving her (Dora) feeling all happy at being a matchmaker!

"I have an announcement," Dumbledore says at the end of the dinner, Harry and Hermione sat next to each other rather awkwardly – they arranged to 'talk' straight after dinner but this torture is dragging on! At the looks of anguish barely visible, Dora and Sirius smile.

"I would like to announce the return of Remus Lupin to the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the only decent professor we have had since, oh before Remus yourself was at school!"

Everybody bursts into applause as Dumbledore and Remus switch between sitting and standing.

"Thank you everybody, my only thing I have to say besides thank you to that compliment, is that I hope Hermione's essays have shrunk since I last taught her!"

Again, everybody laughs, especially when Professor McGonagall says:

"In fact I think they've doubled in length!" whilst Remus groans in mock despair that has some reality beneath the fauxness

Dinner finishes and as Sirius charms the plates to wash, dry and put themselves away, Hermione and Harry rush off upstairs to his room to 'talk' but as soon as they arrive, and the both sit on the bed they are consumed with the awkward silence that usually occurs when two people with romantic feelings for their best friends usually encounter.

"Hermione-" Harry begins at the same time as Hermione says "Harry-" which makes them both laugh.

"You first, Harry," Hermione says and Harry gives her an 'evil' look as she makes him explain, leaving her the easy job of listening.

"Hermione, just tell me now if you don't feel the same – I don't want to bend your feelings or whatever – it's just recently, well since 4th year really, my feelings towards you have just sort of changed. I feel like I want to be _with _you for the rest of my life." Harry says, looking apprehensive as he spoke.

Hermione then does something Harry doesn't expect, and she doesn't realise she's doing: she leans over towards him and kisses him gently on the mouth. He then kisses her back and it sends sparks flying.

"Well, there's my answer to my unasked question!" Harry grins!

Hope you liked – please review!

5 review and I will update ASAP

Vicky xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for slow update! Thanks to the 2 people who have this as a fav story, and the 8 on alert – love you guys!**

Hermione stares at Harry in amazement – he feels the same way! – and looks besotted from Harry's perspective: he looks the same from Hermione's.

"Are you alright with this?" Hermione asks the boy she loves (already), her voice shaking slightly.

"Alright with us dating?" Harry guesses, "Hermione I WANT to be with you, that was the entire point of my speech just then and the way on the invite I vented my feelings towards you and I didn't even realise: it felt right. I want, with all my heart, to date you!"

With the intensity of that speech, Hermione wants to cry but instead settles for a small giggle.

"Well now that's settled, come here and kiss me!" she exclaims, giggling again as he sweeps her close for a snog.

A while later, they decide they should go back downstairs – people will be wondering where they both are.

"So, do we tell people we're dating or not?" Hermione asks her new boyfriend.

Harry looks thoughtful for a moment, considering his answer before answering.

"Hmmm, I say we keep it quiet, besides Sirius, Remus and Tonks, for a while before we go public: we don't want to give Snape and Ron heart attacks! But, I tell you what, I'll tell them because they're only going to embarrass us – I'll be a man!"

Hermione laughs, before holding close Harry's mammoth size hand in comparison to her own, for a while before releasing it for them to head downstairs.

They walk down the stairs, stopping for a brief peck on the way down before rejoining the party. Sirius and Tonks look at them expectantly for a moment, until Harry shakes his head and they get the message he'll explain later.

Harry mingles with the other guests (besides Snape of course) before they all depart the house about 11pm. The entire night since the last time he kissed Hermione is a complete blur – he cannot remember a single conversation: they seem to all be intermingled.

Hermione loiters around the kitchen – she is waiting for her Dad to pick her up about 11.15pm – whilst Sirius and Tonks exchange knowing looks about the gossip they're about to learn momentarily.

"Hermione, what time is your dad picking you up?" Sirius asks, attempting to sound nonchalant.

"In about 15 minutes, if that's alright, Mr and Mrs Nosey Parkers!" Hermione replies, teasing entering her tone at the end – this makes Sirius and Tonks look extremely sheepish and guilty, with Hermione laughing at their expressions, before walking out of the kitchen to avoid any questioning from the cousins who stare at her retreating back with a murderous expression.

The doorbell rings and as Harry opens the door, Hermione's father enters; rainwater dripping down his face but bursts into a huge smile when he catches sight of his daughter.

"Hermione, darling, are you ready to go?" her father asks.

"Sure dad – can I come back tomorrow, I need to talk to Harry, Sirius, Tonks and Remus."

"We'll see darling – your mother and I wish to talk to you about something important," he replies and her face falls slightly at the conditional response - whatever her parents have to say, it will not take all day – if it does, she is _definitely_ coming over in the evening.

She follows her father out the door, and Harry after her – her father enters the car but Harry pulls Hermione back by the arm, kisses her softly on the lips before releasing her – he turns around to see Sirius catcalling, Tonks and Remus by his side smiling extremely widely.

"Harry James Potter, you have a _lot_ to tell us – get in now!" Sirius calls, but Harry doesn't move besides his arm to wave off Hermione and her dad. Once they're out of sight, he turns and runs back to the adults of the household.

"Spill Harry," Tonks says when he reaches her, grabbing his arm and pulling him through to the living room and plonking him on the sofa, Remus and Sirius following behind quickly.

"There isn't really nothing to say," Harry replies, "Just earlier, Hermione kissed me, and we decided to talk about it after dinner and then we told each other our feelings, kissed and got together – what else do you want to know?"

Tonks beams with enthusiasm before asking,

"So who else knows?"

"Just you guys and Hermione of course! Nobody else - we want to see if it will work first, before telling Ron or anyone," Harry explains when he sees the looks they exchange.

"Well it's up to you – if you think that that is best then it probably is – you two have a great sense of what is right and wrong," Remus says, giving Harry the confidence in their decision to keep schtum about the relationship.

"yeah Harry, it's your decision and we are so thrilled for you, just make sure you _do_ tell him, and he doesn't find out from someone else telling him because that could turn nasty," Tonks advises Harry who nods.

"I was thinking the same thing because I think he tells me everything so it wouldn't be fair really to keep it from him but I feel it would be better for me and Hermione to sort things out and everything before telling people – besides you lot – then we'll make sure he is the first to know!" Harry counters, Sirius bursting with pride at the level of maturity his godson has.

"Well done Harry, now off to bed – you're cleaning all this up in the morning!" Tonks laughs, and Harry goes to his new room and sits on the bed, thinking of the girl who was sat here only hours ago.

Hermione walks downstairs at 11am, fully dressed and in need of breakfast but wants to know what her mother has to say to her ever more urgently. So that made her practically run down the stairs to the kitchen, where her parents were arguing, but quietly enough so that she wouldn't have heard from upstairs.

"Mum, Dad, what's going on?" Hermione asks, and her mother looks away from her, and her father walks across and gives her a huge hug.

"Don't bother trying to suck up to her Colin, she'll choose me, I'm her mother, the one who has _raised _her!" her Mum shouts.

"_Raised _her?" he retaliates, "God, you've been at work all the time, leaving her with me or my parents, then she went off to Hogwarts! You haven't raised her, and incase you have forgotten, _you_ are the one who has torn this family apart!"

Hermione looks confused, steps back from both her parents and says:

"Mum, Dad, I repeat, what's going on? What's happened?"

"Your mum, she had an affair and is pregnant with his baby: I want a divorce and your mother wants to take you with her to Wales," her father explains weakly, the news making Hermione fall into the chair in shock.

"I need to think – don't come near me," she mutters and dashes up the stairs to her room and begins sobbing her heart out into her pillow, listening to the argument downstairs and the sound of her mothers betrayal…

**Thanks for reading – I was wondering if anybody, for this or any other of my stories, fancied being a beta reader for me? Would be appreciated.**

**Please review**

**Vicky xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait: I've been distracted and busy but anyway onto the story **

**Firstly, I would like to say an amazing thank you to the amazing Wesleyangirl13 for betaing this story!**

Early the next morning, Harry sat down to the breakfast bar. Sirius, Tonks, and Remus were already there watching the news as they ate breakfast. Reaching for a piece of toast he turned an ear to the t.v. without really paying attention. He just wanted to see if anyone stupid had gotten it in their head to become the "new Voldemort". However, his thoughts kept drifting towards Hermione. He wondered if she was going to call him today; he wanted to know whether or not she was coming over.

He must have been eating too slowly because Sirius spoke up saying, "Harry, if you eat that any slower, you'll be dead before you finish it!" His grin suggested that he knew Harry was thinking about 'Dear Miss Granger' – his godson's girlfriend.

Ignoring his jibe Harry asked him a question.

"So what are you doing today then Sirius?"

"Well, I was thinking about learning how to use the television before going off to the Daily Prophet for an interview for chief interviewer – the job I wanted before I was accused of being a murderer. They don't have that many readers anymore considering the fact that they pursued for the last four years, (since the TriWizard Tournament) and now that the war is over you're out of the limelight. At this Harry could only laugh and say, "Good luck then Sirius, but we all know you'll get the job. Remus went in yesterday and bribed them!" Remus and Tonks roared hysterically while Sirius fake whacks Harry on the arm.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked Remus and Tonks.

"Well," said Remus. "We need to go shopping considering the only thing we have left in the house is some cereal and week old bread." Harry laughed and motioned for him to continue. "We're also going to the doctors." At Harry's confused expression he explained. "In case we get sick with a muggle disease, Tonks wants us to all be registered." Harry nodded in understanding.

"We should get going," said Tonks standing up. After saying their goodbyes they left the house, and Sirius disappeared into the living room. Sighing, Harry picked up his dirty plate and put it in the sink. They could always do the dishes later. In fact, he should write a letter to Ron. Since moving in he had unconsciously ignored his other best friend; besides he should tell him about Hermione.

_Hermione. _

Just thinking about her for two seconds, even her name, distracted him so much that he set the quill down. What's more, the fear of writing a letter detailing his newly developed relationship with Hermione would not go well with Ron!

Half an hour, after spending the time lost in a daydream of Hermione's perfect hair, beautiful skin, and amazing intellect, Harry abruptly remembered that his purpose for coming to his room was to write a letter to Ron. Grabbing his quill he wrote:

_Ron_

_How you doing mate? 'm alright – Sirius is going to an interview to be the chief interviewer aat the Daily Prophet: bout time that they had someone working there who's on our side… even though the war is finished – haha. _

_Wanna come over tomorrow and play Quidditch with Ginny (invite her as well) Sirius, Tonks and Remus? And me, obviously! Let me know. Just send your reply back with Hedwig. _

_Harry _

After checking the letter over; wait! _Who was he kidding? Ron didn't care about his grammar. He was not about to go back and fix his letter. Ron would accept it the way it was._ He rolled the letter up into a tightly rolled scroll and called Hedwig – she had miraculously survived on her own in the wilderness for almost a year; she then returned to Harry like nothing had ever happened. After placating Hedwig with a long stroke and a treat he tied the letter to her leg and sent her off.

Just as Hedwig sailed out the window, he heard the phone ringing downstairs. As he rushed down the stairs, thanking God every step of the way for his Quidditch training, he made a mental note to speak with Sirius about putting a phone upstairs. _Maybe he could even have one put in his bedroom. _

"Hello."

"Hey Harry. Sorry I can't talk. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I wouldn't be coming over today… or tomorrow probably. I've got to go – bye!" Harry heard a click and looked at the phone in disbelief. She had hung up before he could say another word.

Perplexed, Harry replaced the cordless phone back into its' base and wondered why Hermione sounded so upset and the fact that she rushed to get off the phone.

**~.~.~**

Hermione slammed the phone back into the 'box' it stayed in and put her head on her pillow. Throwing her arms over her face to block out the light, she resumed the crying fit she had paused to call Harry and explain that she wouldn't be coming over today. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, and she could barely get her brain to do anything besides thinking of her mother's betrayal. However, she continued to shout, "GO AWAY!", whenever her mother came to knock on the door. Her father was considerate enough to follow her wishes and stayed away; however, her mother refused and was knocking at her door every hour on the hour.

To say that she was upset would be an understatement. It felt like her heart had been torn into two, the two pieces belonging to separate parents. However, the piece that used to hold love and affection for her mother felt like it had been shredded into pieces.

_Why did she have an affair? Am I not good enough, or just enough for her – me __**and **__dad? Why does she feel she has to look elsewhere for the love we give her?_

That's when it hits her. She should be asking her mother these questions, rather than just sit up in her room and mull over the fact that she betrayed them; also, the fact that she was divorcing the best thing that had ever happened to her. With this realization, Hermione decided to confront her mother. She brushed her hair from her face, put on some concealer to hide the dark rings around her eyes, (along with the redness) and then pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt that Harry had bought for her as a present.

Upon entering the kitchen, her parents (who are sitting on opposite ends of the table in complete stony silence) looked up in shock.

"Hey honey, do you want something to eat?" her dad asks. After realizing just how hungry she was, she nodded and said:

"Could I have some toast please?" Her father just nods and puts some whole meal bread into the toaster. Her mother looked at her pleadingly, but Hermione just ignored her and took the seat next to her father, who reappeared holding some toast – he gave it to her after a quick hug.

Hermione devours the first piece rapidly, with her mother and father looking at her all the while. She was starving! When she finishes both pieces, she looks at her mother straight in the face and says in a very angry and hard tone:

"Why?"

"What do you mean by why sweetheart?" her mother asked.

This made Hermione extremely angry – her mother didn't seem to recognize what she did wrong. And calling her sweetheart? Normally, everything is Hermione's fault, so what on earth is she doing calling her _sweetheart_?

"Don't call me 'sweetheart' and why? Why did you go and have an affair and get pregnant when you know that dad and I both loved you?" Her mother flinched at the past tense form of the word 'love'.

"I don't know sweet- (She stopped at the glare that Hermione delivered and remembered what her daughter had just said.). Things just happened that I can't explain; I just fell for him and here we are. But Hermione, I love you! That's why I want you to come to Wales with me. Stop going to Hogwarts! Come live with me and forget about that _other_ world."

She wanted her daughter, witch extraordinaire, to stop going to the school that brought her up, the school that gave her great friends, and the school that had just recently been the home to the fiercest battle of all time and where she had triumphed over evil? There was no way that was ever going to happen, and she told her mother just that.

"I am staying with Dad, and there is nothing you can do to stop me – or from me going back to Hogwarts! I'm a witch mother," she said in a cold tone. Hogwarts and everything that surrounds it is my life now!" Hermione shouted and flounced off into the living room, the most livid she had ever been. What a great holiday!

**~.~.~**

After replacing the phone back in the base, Harry entered the living room to find Sirius flicking through the channels.

"Hey Harry! I finally figured out how to work the remote," he said.

"That's great Sirius," he said sitting down on the couch beside him. Sirius must have sensed something was wrong because he turned to him and set down the remote. His next words confirmed it.

"What's wrong?" Harry sighed.

"Hermione just called. She said she wouldn't be able to come over today and possibly tomorrow. However, that's not what I'm worried about. She rushed through telling me she wouldn't be able to come and hung up before I could even say goodbye." Harry turned to his godfather.

"Sirius I think something is wrong." Sirius looked at his godson. Harry looked really worried.

Sighing, Sirius pulled Harry in his arms to give him a hug. "It's probably nothing. Maybe she just wanted to spend some time with her family, and was nervous about how you would react."

"But Sirius, Hermione knows that I would never begrudge her for wanting to spend some time with her family. Family means the world to me."

"Just let her come back to you in her own time," said Sirius. "If something is wrong you'll eventually find out what it is." Harry nodded.

"I'm going back to my room. Is there anything you want me to do before I do so?" he asked.

Sirius shook his head and released Harry.

"No. You go have fun," he said. "I'm just going to see if there is anything good on; to kill some time before my interview."

"K," said Harry going from the room.

**~.~.~**

When Harry returned to his room, he found Hedwig there waiting on him. Ron's letter was tied to her leg. Opening it, Harry read the following words:

_Harry,_

_Of course we'd love to come over and play Quidditch. I can't believe you have your own Quidditch pitch! Anyways, we'll be over a couple of hours before dinner. My mum wants to know if we can just eat there, with you guys? If we can't I'll just call her from your house and tell her. (Ron was fascinated with the telephone; it didn't take much convincing for Mr. Weasley to add a line to their house.) See you at 4. _

_Ron_

Harry smiled and went to ask Sirius if they could stay for dinner, leaving the note on his desk.

**What do you think? Review please**

**Vicky xx**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sirius, Ron asked whether or not they can both like stay for dinner and everything?" Harry asks his godfather, who is just about to walk into the fire – he is going for his job interview, Harry presumes.

"Sure thing – well I've gotta go: wish me luck!" Sirius replies, sounding really stressed about it – after all he has never had an interview before; he left school and then they were all in the middle of the First Wizarding War, so he lived off his inheritance from Uncle Algie and also James helped him out whenever he needed it (he ate at the Potters – with Lily's awesome cooking – most nights) so he never ever had to prove to others that he was the one for the job. It had always been his plan – if Voldemort hadn't have gotten in the way – to go into journalism; after all, nobody could dispute he had the wit and also a way with words, but this was the first time in almost 20 years that he would be planning on getting into it.

"Sirius, relax," Tonks says to him from across the room, "You're a shoo-in so quit being so stressed and _smile_! You _won't_ get the job if you look like that!"

Sirius makes a wan smile before disappearing into the green flames with a sudden silence after the flames vanish.

Tonks gets to her feet from the (extremely comfortable and 'sucking in') sofa and walks over to Remus, who wraps his arm around her waist and murmurs something in her ear which makes her giggle – Harry realises that he didn't _want_ to hear it, so, uncomfortable, clears his throat before shuffling past to the hallway with extreme haste.

He picks up the phone in the hallway and scrolls through the pre-programmed numbers until he finds 'Ron', then presses the green button and hears the familiar dial tone before someone picks it up and says, with some hesitation and uncertainty, "Hello?"

Harry immediately recognises George Weasley's voice and says:

"George, hey, it's Harry, can I speak to Ron?" Harry replies and he smiles as he hears George wonder what to do – he always wonders outloud.

"George, you need to take the phone to Ron – it won't just fly there!" he explains as George wonders whether if he says 'To Ron' the phone will find him.

After George makes it up all 3 flights of stairs to Ron's room, and the phone is handed over, and Ron manages to say hello into the wrong part of the phone, Harry gets onto the topic he wants to talk about.

"Hey, well Sirius said it's fine for you and Gin to stay for dinner, so you can go home at like 10pm if you want."

"that's great Harry, I've really missed Quidditch when we were on the run, so its gonna be great to finally get to play again," Ron enthuses, and Harry makes noises of agreeance but is actually thinking about Hermione and the manner in which she left things between them – in his eyes, VNG! (**stole the VNG from Portia in Private series, fyi) **– but then realises Ron wants an answer.

"Yeah, I agree. So I'll see you at Four then? Or you can come over like at 3pm if you'd prefer because it's an hour earlier – I've already got the next 4 hours till 3 to kill so may as well! May mean you guys have a chance of winning if I'm taking off an hour of my practise time!" he jokes back, not realising what he is saying, still completely hung up on Hermione.

"Sure thing, I'll double check with Ginny then I'll send Hermes over if you want – I need to programme in your number so could you come over in a couple of days and help us? We have _no_ idea!"

"Yeah sure, so I'll probably see you at 3? Bye!" Harry says, hears Ron say bye back then he presses the red button and puts the phone back in the charging dock.

With nothing better to do, Harry goes into the room behind the kitchen where the brooms are kept (not through the living room, past Remus and Tonks – Harry doesn't think he can stand it, especially with Hermione being so depressed or whatever is wrong with her) through the back door and picks up his Firebolt. His old one was lost in the war, but the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies basically sent him a copy of every piece of equipment in the shop, including a replacement Firebolt, so he was down fine!

In the back garden – which has been magically altered so that when a witch or wizard is out there, it is 4 times the size, therefore meaning a full size Quidditch pitch can fit in but if the Muggle neighbours look over, they see whoever is in the garden sitting there, reading (amazing Transfiguration and Concealment charms from Professor McGonagall and Hermione, with Harry inputting with some help for the books and seating arrangements) – Harry immediately jumps onto his broom because he cannot be bothered to walk all the way down the garden to the Quidditch pitch (on which they can use real balls because there is a limitation on the balls so that they can't go more than 500m in the air, and outside of the Quidditch Pitch boundaries – 500m up is the limit on the charm Sirius put on the pitch) and gets there in mere seconds. Here, he flies round the pitch a few times for a warm up and just enjoys the feeling of exhilaration inside of him at the return to something he loves.

He grins exuberantly, and for over an hour just flies around and around – all over – practising all the moves Wood and Angelina taught him, just _feeling_ it all over again.

From the living room window, Tonks and Remus look out at their adopted nephew, and smile widely at the way that they can tell just how much he is enjoying himself.

"It's really great for him – so much has been thrust upon his shoulders in his life and he's always had Quidditch in school to help him through it. I'm glad that he finally has it back again – its part of what makes him, him," Tonks proclaims ad Remus nods in agreement.

"You never met James so you can't really relate but there are so many similarities between him – and Lily – with Harry in everything about him, not just his looks, but the way he is self-sacrificing for his friends, like James, or kinder than anyone else, just like Lily. The similarities between him and James in Quidditch are astronomical; if they were on the pitch together you wouldn't be able to tell them apart – they fly in exactly the same manner," Remus agrees, sorrow in his voice for his fallen friend but such joy and love in it at the same time for Harry.

Now it's almost time for Ron and Ginny to come over, but Harry has never been less bothered by the Weasley's…

* * *

**Soo, soo sorry about how long this chapter took to put up – I sent it to my Beta but I never got it back so, you know! Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**So sorry for the long update – I never really have much chance to write Harry potter fanfics anymore, so they all suffer – it's not just this story!**

**Thanks to Wesleyangirl13 for betaing again!**

**

* * *

**

"Good to see you, mate!" Ron exclaimed as he enveloped Harry in a hug. Mr. Weasley had apparated him and Ginny over at 3 pm, as they had arranged. They had exchanged a few words before Mr. Weasley left them to their devices and returned home.

Apparently, Bill and Fleur were over and had something they wanted to share with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Harry had a strong feeling that Fleur was pregnant, but he wouldn't share that inkling with anybody, in case he was wrong.

"And you – brought your broom?" Harry asked before giving Ginny a quick hug. He was so glad that she could finally talk to him without blushing and rushing away. She was really funny and cool– and good friend. If it wasn't for Hermione… no, he couldn't think like that. Just because she was not there right now – she was now his official girlfriend!

"Well…" Ron begins with a sheepish expression. "Mum and Dad can't aff—what I mean to say is that it was destroyed in the war and we haven't been in to get a new one yet," he blushes; embarrassed that he couldn't afford a new broom. Ginny, however, flashes her worn looking broom – both of them make Harry feel extraordinarily guilty. His family is so rich, what with this house; then there was the fact that the Quiditch shop sent him one of everything for free made Harry realize that Ron should have been given a little recognition as well. He was, after all, on the run with Harry for all that time and deserved to be seen as a hero – he even destroyed two Horcruxes.

"Come with me," Harry said to the pair of them, beckoning for them to come into the Quiditch room they set aside for every item to do with flying. "Now, we have about fifteen spare brooms. So choose whichever one you want and keep it!" Harry says, making the pair of them look agog at him.

"But, Harry!" Ron splutters. "They're _your _brooms!"

"Nah, they're not," he says easily. "They were just given to me, and I've got the Firebolt. I mean it's not as if I can fly them all at the same time is it?"

Ron laughs slightly at this before nodding. "Well, if you're really positive you want to do this," he says, with a longing look at the Froty 45, a broom less than six weeks old. Harry could have had it, but it wasn't as fast, nor as powerful, as the Firebolt. As Harry needs those particular characteristics for a broom, it would have been pointless for not sticking with his choice. Also, he's familiar with the design of his Firebolt and knows every inch of it!

"Thank you Harry," Ginny says quietly as she picks up a newer version of the Cleansweep than the one she was flying before. "This is so nice – now I can use one of your brooms to beat you!" she jokes and Harry plays along.

"Ahh, but what if that was my master plan?" he says, mock seriously. "To make you ride a broom that you've never rode before so that I can use the advantage of flying a Firebolt to help me on my way?"

"Then you would be a rotten human being, Harry, and not my Godson," Sirius' voice came from behind him, confusing them all. Harry turns around to see a beaming Sirius who doesn't look _at all _smug!

"Take it you got the job then?" he accurately guessed and Sirius nods, waving his wand to make every item in the room dance a merry jig.

"Of course, I was the only candidate for the job – anyone else would have been second, no fourteen hundred _millionth, _best!" Sirius says, not bragging whatsoever. "They were so taken aback by my brilliance that they offered me about ten thousand galleons more than was advertised but I declined – taking candy from babies is just too passé," he boasted further, making the three children laugh.

"Congrats, man!" Harry says, going for a high five with his Godfather. "Now, the newly employed man can go and prepare whatever we're having for dinner, because after Quiditch we're going to be starving!" He pushed Sirius through the door towards the kitchen, a hurt expression now worn on Sirius' face.

Ron laughs before the three of them head back through the door and back to the garden.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks, as they mount their brooms and fly around the pitch as a warm up. "I thought she would have been here."

"I think she's with her parents or something," Harry gives as an excuse, still worried about Hermione – she had sounded so awful on the phone earlier. "She was coming but then she rang up this morning and cancelled – she sounded awful though."

"Maybe she's ill or something," Ginny reasons and Harry nods his head – that's a possibility he had never thought of before. "Still, it means that there is Ron and me against you, so way better odds than before!" she said with a laugh, speeding up and around Harry to prove her point.

Harry rose to the challenge, urging the Firebolt to its full speed to run rings around the pair of them – there was another Firebolt there, but they obviously didn't spot it!

"Come on slow pokes!" he calls behind him, doing a full roll in midair to slow down and also to show off. "You're making me look too good!"

OoOoOo

"That was _not _fun!" Ginny moans as she nurses the cut on her arm. She had hit the ground at full speed as Harry and she raced towards the ground. He managed to pull up before he crashed but Ginny hit the ground with a bang. Remus and Tonks had come out and assisted with her injuries until it was ascertained all that was wrong with her was a cut arm. As none of them were particularly good at healing spells, it was an affirmative decision that she would be fine until she got home and Mrs. Weasley could heal her arm.

"Well you shouldn't have raced with Harry," Remus said with a small smile as he poured some drinks for the group. "Everyone knows he's a madman on a broom and completely unmatchable!" he continued, making everyone besides Harry laugh as he ducked his head.

"I think I learned that the hard way," Ginny says with a small smile, accepting the glass of coke Remus handed her.

The phone rang and Harry darted off to get it, keen to get away from the talking about his flying – if they **have **to talk about him, couldn't they at least wait until he wasn't around?

"Hello?" he asked, forgetting to look at the caller id.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice comes from the other end of the line and he melted with relief at hearing her voice. He had been so worried that she hadn't come over -he thought that they were going to tell Ron and Ginny today.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asks her hurriedly. "You sounded awful on the phone earlier – no offence!" he adds on the end, remembering how easily girls get offended.

"Nothing – it's all sorted now," she says with a soft laugh at the end. "I can't come over tonight because I need to talk to my Dad, but is it alright if I come and hang out with you tomorrow?"

"Of course it is, Hermione," Harry immediately replied, making her laugh again at how readily he agreed. "Whenever – as long as it's after 9am! Actually, Sirius has to work from tomorrow so whenever is actually realistic!"

"Oh, did he get the job he was going for?" she asked, remembering about the conversation they all had the other day.

"Yep, and he will not stop bragging about it!" he said, snorting at the end. Then an ominous sound came from the kitchen – the smoke alarm. "Listen, Hermione, I have to go – kitchen disaster. I'll see you tomorrow?" he said quickly, not wanting to get off the phone but knowing if he didn't go now, the smoke alarm would soon be in pieces.

"Ok, tell Sirius that I said congratulations," she says with a small sigh at the end. "See you tomorrow, Harry."

"Bye," Harry replied as he hung up the phone. He stood still for a moment, just thinking about Hermione, before heading through to the kitchen to access the damage. _Oh, why on __**earth **__did he let Sirius cook?_

_

* * *

_

**SORRY for the long update: exams, hw, Morganville stories & the fact I am writing my own book sort of hindered this all.**

**Please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
